


Illogical

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "Donovan, Lestrade, Potions class, somehow observing John and Sherlock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/gifts).



Sally glared at her notoriously difficult Potions teacher, not that it did any good. Professor Holmes paced behind his desk, dictating to his Self-Writing Quill without even glancing in her direction.

She scowled and turned back to the jars of ingredients she was supposed to be sorting.

“Sherlock, have you seen that sixth-year Hufflepuff, she was--” Professor Lestrade came into the office but stopped when he saw Sally in the supplies cupboard. “There you are. You’re late for practice,” Lestrade chided.

“Because Professor Holmes and I disagreed on the purpose of Amortentia,” Sally explained, crossing her arms.

“Sherlock. You can’t punish a student because she _disagrees_ with you,” Lestrade said.

Sherlock paused his dictation to frown at the Muggle Studies professor. “I didn’t punish her for disagreeing, I punished her for not providing a logically sound counterargument.”

“Love isn’t logical!” Sally blurted.

Sherlock tilted his head towards her with lowered brows, as if to say “See what I mean?”

“Well, they need her on the pitch, now, so unless you’ve got a better reason to--”

Sherlock’s features shifted from annoyance to casual disinterest.

“Hello, Greg,” John Watson greeted from the doorway. Sherlock’s quill dropped flat on the desk.

“Finally. Thought I was going to have to send you a Howler,” Sherlock complained, pulling on his great black cloak as he strode across the room. “I need you to send a message, right away.”

“I was teaching, Sherlock. And you know, my class is called ‘Defense Against The Dark Arts’, not ‘Defense Against the Dark Arts Unless Sherlock Holmes Needs Me to Send An Owl For Him’,” John said, even as he followed Sherlock out the door and fell into stride beside him.

The corner of Lestrade’s mouth quirked up, and Sally raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at his shoes to hide his smile. “Not logical at all,” he said under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
